wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Rogue builds
The Rogue is primarily a melee damage dealer. This section lists common talent builds for both dagger and sword. Talent builders can be used to test different builds or slight variants on the ones listed below, and links as well as details can be found on the Rogue talent page. Because talent trees were significantly altered in the 2.0.3 patch, old talent builds have been discarded and new talent builds have been developed. Listed below you will find several common and popular talent builds that have been tuned to maximize effectiveness. These were originally taken from the stickied forum post on the official rogue forums, but most have been heavily edited to adapt to patches. Level 70 Dagger Builds Combat Daggers - 15/41/5 - PvE Combat Daggers is a PvE build for high raid damage. It depends on Backstab and maintaining Slice and Dice to do most of its damage. Before the Burning Crusade expansion it was the highest damage build available, but currently is roughly equal to Combat Swords/Fists. Due to the nature of Combat Potency, overall regen is largely determined by the quality and speed of your offhand dagger 1.3-1.5 Mutilate - 41/20/0 - PvE Focus If your focus is PvE with some PvP thrown in on the side, you'll need to improve your sustainable dps with combat talents. Dual-wield specialization is the key here, in addition to a solid increase in white damage, it will actually improve your mutilate damage as well. Also, you can never go wrong with improved slice and dice and precision. The same rules apply to you as to combat rogues: white damage is king. Don't ignore your hit rating and AP. Mutilate - 41/20/0 - PvP This build is widely regarded (post 2.3.2) as the top Mutilate spec. Combining the burst and stunlock of mutilate with the damage increase from DW spec and the mobility of Imp Sprint. Taking Endurance as filler will allow you to use sprint twice for those longer arena matches. Also there are points to redistribute, if you wish, between Vile poisons, Imp EA and lethality to taste. Mutilate - 43/0/18 - PvP If your focus is PvP, taking subtlety talents will give you some nice defensive talents and improved ability to stunlock. Having 3/3 Initiative, and 5/5 Sealfate makes it very simple to stock up on combo points. Just open up with a cheap shot and mutilate and you're ready to kidney shot. You can then use cold blood and mutilate to quickly generate more combo points for an eviscerate or envenom. Using Imp EA on clothies when combined with the passive armor penetration on S3 armor and you'll have a target with zero armor. Seal Fate / Premed - 30/0/31 This is a versatile build that takes burst damage and combo point generation from Seal Fate and adds cooldown management with Prep. You get increased sap range and decreased energy cost for sap and blind with Dirty Tricks. Premed and Initiative offers the ability to open with 5 CP for huge opening and CB for high finishing damage. Imp Ambush with CB for big openers, and Serrated Blades for armor pen and rupture damage increase for plate and bears. These advantages make it a great PvP build but with cheap CS/Garotte and solid combo point generation. On the assassination side you have Imp EA to reduce armor further and fleet footed for mobility help. QR is solid for dodged finishers and to make it easier on your pocket healer. Shadowstep Build - 20/0/41 - PvP This is a PvP build that features extremely high burst damage. It gives you use of all of the good subtlety talents and just enough of the assassination ones to give you the extra power you need. It also provides +10% Attack Power and +15% agility. Sword/Fist/Mace Builds Combat Swords - 19/42/0 Combat swords is currently recognized as, and is mathematically, the best DPS build. You can proc an extra MH attack from sword specialization with either hand. You'll want a quick offhand, Latro's Shifting Sword from Black Morass for beginners. The next best upgrade is S2 Gladiators Sword for Combat Potency purposes. Aggression and Surprise Attacks boost the damage of your Sinister Strike while BF, imp SnD and Dual Wield spec increase your white damage. AR gives you a nice boost in yellow damage every 5 minutes. Surprise Attacks also makes your finishers unable to be dodged. With Precision and stacked hit rating, as long as you are behind a target, your finishers cannot miss or be dodged which means they will always connect. You can take this build and sub in Fist Spec for combat fists. You are better off with a 1.3s dagger like Warp Splinter's Thorn than with any of the low level off-hand fists. The arena season 2 offhand fist is 1.5s, and is the next best upgrade to the dagger and should be taken. Both fist weapons from Al'ar are great as well. Going with Mace spec and some better pvp talents also make for a great build with S2 Gladiator's weapons. The DPS in raids is not as strong as swords and fists, but still respectable. With some slight changes this can also be a decent pvp build. Tri-spec Combat Hemo - 11/28/22 - PvE This build was developed mid-2007 as a test spec and had some early success, but later was found to be inferior to combat. With the hemo changes of Patch 2.3 this changed. In theory, this build should have increase raid DPS more than your personal DPS lost by not speccing into combat. In reality, this never came to pass as the hemo debuff was bugged and spells were removing charges and not ticking the extra damage. This bug was not fixed until 2.3.2 came out. Another variant of this build is to move 1 point from your weapon spec to finish off Dirty Deeds to increase damage against those under 35% health. The difference in DPS vs 11/28/22 is negligble at best and because of raid conditions and variable situations you'd never be able to tell the difference. Mathematically though, the DPS is slightly higher. Another version of the tri-spec is 11/21/29. This spec shifts the talents out of the weapon specialization and over to deadliness. Unfortunately, the DPS of this spec is slightly lower than the DPS of 11/28/22 or 11/27/23 even when you lack swords. 5% crit with fist spec and the increased crit damage of mace spec are still mathematically better than 4 in deadliness. When 2.3.2 came out and hemo was nerfed, these builds became mathematically poor vs combat in all aspects. These builds are now obsolete vs combat and shouldn't be used if you are wanting to achieve your full DPS potential. Shadowstep Swords - 20/0/41 - PvP This build has only been around for a very short while following the Shadowstep buffs (patch 2.3) and especially after the HARP (Hemorrhage/Adrenaline Rush/Preparation) build was altered to only allow one Adrenaline Rush at a time (patch 2.3.2). It focuses on increased mobility and using a buffed SC/Hemo as your primary CP generator. This is a PvP build only and Maces and Fists can be used as well. The 2 points in Improved EA are interchangable and can be moved back to lethality, but because of resilience many people believe the benefit of Improved EA on cloth and leather targets to be more valuable than increasing damage that is decreased by resilience. This tends to be a bracket and team dependent decision though. Shadowstep Swords(Combat) - 0/20/41 - PvP This build is a solid PvP build. Overall damage will be decent because of Hemo + Sinister Calling + Serrated Blades. Prep helps immensely and if you happen to get into a longer arena match, Endurance could come into play. You have the ability to Ghostly Strike/Evasion which will yield over 100% dodge and Cheat Death for some survivability. Overall, this build has been popular and used with success in sub-1900 arenas. AR/Prep - 0/31/30 - PvP This was "THE" build of 2.3. Post-2.3.2 this build is less attractive because AR was removed from Prep. Maces are the key to this build with the added mace stun effect. This was also a solid build before the hemo buff of 2.3 and many used it with SS. If you do choose to move some points and us SS as your primary attack instead of hemo, picking up Blade Twisting for the daze effect would be wise. Improved Kick for the silence is also a nice bonus. Old School Hemo - 27/3/31 - PvP This was the PvP hemo spec of old and variants could have some decent impact after 2.3.2. Old level 60 builds Please see Rogue builds/Level 60 Leveling to 60 For soloing, grinding, and leveling, you might want to focus on swords and put a majority of your points into the Assassination and Combat trees. Leveling with daggers is possible, especially with a group, but is less efficient soloing than leveling with swords. Until you start partying regularly, and doing instances, you will want to stick with swords as your primary weapons. Sword/Dagger is perfectly fine until you take sword specialization, after which time you will want to get yourself a speedy, high DPS sword for your offhand. Note: If you DO choose to solo-level with daggers you want to focus as much as possible on high burst damage as it will be harder to rely on out-lasting enemies with sustained DPS. Make sure your daggers are close to your level and spend talent points in burst DPS like Opportunity, Improved Ambush, and Improved Eviscerate. Ghostly Strike is also a good investment. A well-geared and talent spec'd Rogue can open a fight with Ambush, Ghostly Strike, Gouge, Backstab and then Eviscerate and get their enemy well below 50% in a matter of seconds before Ghostly Strike has worn off and you begin taking significant damage. Levels 10-39 * Improved Sinister Strike 2/2 * Remorseless Attacks 2/2 * Malice 3/5 * Ruthlessness 3/3 * Malice 5/5 * Relentless Strikes 1/1 * Lethality 5/5 * Murder 2/2 * Improved Eviscerate 2/3 * Cold Blood 1/1 * Improved Kidney Shot 3/3 * Improved Eviscerate 3/3 * Seal Fate 3/5 http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=fGebox0scZM Level 40 (Respec) * Improved Sinister Strike 2/2 * Improved Gouge 3/3 * Deflection 5/5 * Riposte 1/1 * Endurance 2/2 * Precision 5/5 * Dual Wield Specialization 5/5 * Blade Flurry 1/1 * Sword Specialization 5/5 * Aggression 1/3 * Adrenaline Rush 1/1 http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=fZG0Ed0Vzx0oo Levels 41-60 * Aggression 3/3 * Improved Eviscerate 3/3 * Malice 3/5 * Murder 2/2 * Malice 5/5 * Relentless Strikes 1/1 * Lethality 5/5 * Ruthlessness 2/3 http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=fhgboxZG0Ed0Vzx0ho Category:Guides Category:Rogues Category:Talents Category:Rogue Talents